Thanksgiving Dessert
by sipsmeg
Summary: The night before Thanksgiving, Jane tells Maura why she dislikes all of the men she's been dating. Smutty smut!
**Title: Thanksgiving Dessert**
 **Author: sipsmeg**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **Summary: The night before Thanksgiving, Jane tells Maura why she dislikes all of the men she's been dating.**  
 **Author Notes: Sex. Basically.** **A lot of people seemed to want more of Uniform. It was a one parter only, so I wrote something else. I hope you like this one too.**

* * *

"Jane, what are you doing here? It's gone midnight," Maura said, holding the door open. She wrapped her free hand across her chest. A gentle breeze travelled in through the front door.

"He's not good enough for you Maura."

She stepped back. Jane took advantage of the moment and stepped inside the house, closing the door behind her. Maura frowned.

"Peter, Pablo, whatever he's called. I don't like him."

Maura folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. She'd been up since five for a case, and after a long day at work, she had a date with Paul. She was exhausted. She desperately needed sleep before a busy Thanksgiving celebration with Jane's family.

"This is the third man I've dated that you've disliked." She sighed. "What is your problem with this one?"

"He's a douche."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "You said that about Anthony."

"It's _true_."

"Paul is a handsome, intelligent man with good morals. He holds himself with grace and decorum." She paused. Her tone was harsh but she was growing tired of Jane's petulance. "Unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked.

"Right now you're behaving like I've done something wrong when all I've done is go on a date with a man I find attractive." Maura pulled on the door handle and motioned to the exit. "Please can you leave."

"No."

"Fine," Maura said, closing the door again. "I'm going to bed."

She turned tail and marched up the stairs. At the top, she could hear the familiar creak of the staircase. She sighed and rushed into her bedroom, closing the door abruptly behind her. She counted to ten in an attempt to calm herself down. At seven, the bedroom door opened.

"You have no right coming in here," Maura shouted.

"Why won't you see that you deserve better?" Jane pushed the door closed. "He's not good enough."

"Nobody is good enough for you."

"No. They're not."

Maura froze. She'd said the words in passing. A reactive response to Jane's incessant need to tell her that everyone she chose was incompatible somehow. She didn't really expect Jane to confirm it to be true.

"Pardon?"

Jane shrugged. "Nobody is good enough for you, Maur. You deserve more."

"So, you'd rather I was alone for the rest of my life?"

She could count on one hand the number of opportunities she had had for a long term partner in the last few years. She wasn't getting any younger and her prospective suitors were dwindling in numbers. Anyone she met was either married, gay, or unapproved by Jane.

"That's not what I meant," Jane said. Her shoulders sunk.

Maura pursed her lips, adrenaline coursed through her veins. She didn't want a conversation. She was already furious with Jane's inability to see the boundaries of their relationship. Jane's expression softened, which only made Maura angrier.

"Enlighten me."

Jane closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "The only person I want you to be with, is _me_."

Her eyes grew wide. Maura stepped backward. Her mouth perched open. The air in her lungs slipped out, with little replacement. She swallowed. "Excuse me?"

" _Me_ , Maura," Jane said, opening her eyes and looking up. "Can't you see how jealous they make me? Seeing them touching you. Knowing what they're going to do to you when you take them home. It should be me. I should be the one you take home. Not them."

" _Oh_."

Silence. Breathing in deeply, Maura reclaimed the air around her. She focused on each breath for a moment. The words sunk in slowly, developing a place in Maura's brain until she was ready to deal with them.

"I guess your silence says it all," Jane said, opening the bedroom door and stepping out into the hallway.

Maura closed her eyes and sighed. Her heart thumped against the inside of her chest. She opened her eyes. Jane was barely across the hallway. She walked forward, speeding up until her fingers wrapped around Jane's arm.

"Wait."

Jane shrugged her off. "I've embarrassed myself enough already."

"You don't need to feel embarrassed." Maura lowered her fingers and grasped at her hand. Her voice softened. "Jane, if I'd known, if only you'd told me. None of those men matter to me. Not the way you do."

She turned around, the furrow of her brow evident. Maura gripped her fingers tighter.

"Me?" Doubt passed over her face. "Really?"

"Yes, Jane." Maura stepped closer. "Really. Did you really think I'd reject you?"

"I dunno." Jane shrugged. "I didn't know if you'd feel the same way."

Maura smiled. "I thought _you'd_ never see it. I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong, but I've seen the way you look at me. It's the way I look at you. It's the way I've _always_ looked at you."

"Oh."

Tugging on Jane's hand, Maura walked back towards the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Jane reclaimed her fingers and they sat in silence, side by side. What happened next? Maura didn't know how to move this forward. She could kiss her, but Jane already looked freaked out. Or she could wait until Jane kissed her. But she might never do that.

"Tonight Paul wanted to have sex," Maura said, regretting the start of her story before she'd even finished speaking.

Jane covered her face. "I don't think I want to hear this part."

"You do, I promise." Maura rested her hand on Jane's thigh. "I said no. All I wanted to do was come home and get lost in my fantasies. The first time I slept with him was okay. It wasn't anything to write home about, and he certainly didn't get the job done without a little assistance."

"Too much information."

"That assistance was _you_." Jane looked up. Maura smiled. "Every man who has failed to satisfy me over the last decade has no idea that my orgasm was not because of them, it was because in my head it was you."

Jane stared up into Maura's eyes. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Okay." Maura nodded. She pressed her lips together and moved forward. Jane tilted her head to one side, Maura moved in the same direction. Nearly colliding, Maura moved back again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Her heart beat hard inside her chest. Sweat gathered on the back of her neck. She licked her lips again. They felt dry. Useless. She took a deep breath in, then out. She stood up and walked across to the window.

"I didn't expect to feel so nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" Jane asked, standing behind her.

"Everything." She turned around. Jane trailed her fingertips across Maura's cheek.

She closed her eyes and lowered her face against Jane's hand. When she opened them again, she focused her attention on Jane's eyes.

"I've waited so long to do this. I've built it up in my head."

"We don't have to do anything."

"But you want to."

"God, I've thought about nothing but since I decided to come over here."

"What if what I feel doesn't translate into physical connection?"

"Have you looked at you lately? You know I hate fashion but you are," Jane said, pausing to look her up and down. A dimple formed on the right side of her face. She trailed her finger down the side of Maura's neck. "If I was a man I'd have a tent in my pants right now. You turn me on just standing there. I don't think we need to worry about physical connection."

She lowered her gaze and moved her feet about on the floor. "Then there's the actual physical side."

Placing two fingers under her chin Jane lifted Maura's face back up. She leaned in, her eyes fixed on Maura's. Challenging her not to look away.

"You're the woman who printed out an article on six different ways to orgasm on your own and highlighted the significant parts before giving it to me. I think you know your way around female anatomy."

Her eyebrows tugged together. Jane's confidence in her was endearing, but it wasn't enough to dispel her fears. "I've never had sex with a woman before."

"You're in good company."

"That makes me more apprehensive. How will we know if we're doing it wrong? It isn't like there's limited options like with heterosexual intercourse."

"If it feels good, what's the problem?" She stepped toward Maura and took her hand. "Let's start at the beginning."

Before Maura could respond, Jane's fingers wrapped around her neck, her fingers danced across her skin. She could smell beer on Jane's lips as they crashed down against hers. The air slipped from her lungs the longer their lips merged together until Maura stepped back, breathless, a smile spread across her face.

Heat pulled her back toward Jane and she didn't know if she was ready to go there just yet. She twisted round, facing the opposite way. All she could picture was Jane in various states of undress. She closed her eyes. The soft touch of Jane's lips travelled down her neck. She pushed her hair to one side. Her mouth expertly moving across her skin. Maura pushed herself backward, pressing her body against Jane's.

She slid her hand down the sides of Maura's shoulders, across her stomach and between Maura's legs. "Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop."

The tips of Jane's fingers pressed up against her pubic bone. Maura shuddered. Her knees weakened. She let out a soft moan. The last time she'd had sex, Paul hadn't even touched her in the way she liked to be touched. His proficiency paled in comparison.

"See?" Jane took a step back.

"Don't," Maura said, reaching out for her fingers and tugging them back towards her. She pushed Paul out of her mind. He didn't matter anymore. They weren't serious. They'd never put a label on their relationship. She would end it with him at the next available opportunity. Until then, she spun round, curling into Jane's arms. She stared up into her eyes, cautiously watching while she slipped her fingers down between the fabric of Maura's pants and her skin. The moment Jane's fingers moved into the pool of liquid gathering in her panties, she took over. Maura's breathing intensified, she gasped for every breath. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"Didn't realise you wanted to," Jane said, smirking.

She wrapped her hands around Maura's thighs, pushing her dress up around her hips. She tugged at her panties, pulling them down her legs, pushing them away. Maura kicked them to one side as Jane lifted her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and pressed her lips against Jane's mouth. She breathed out, her lips merged with Jane's. She pushed back against Maura. The wall stopped them from moving any further back. Maura trailed her mouth across Jane's cheek.

"Tell me what you like," Jane whispered. "Tell me your fantasy."

"Fingers," she gasped. Every breath harder to take than the one before.

In that moment it no longer mattered that they knew what they were doing. Jane's fingers expertly moved between her lips, curled up inside of her. Maura groaned against her ear. Words lost in the moment. She breathed into it, her breath harried. She nibbled against her skin, tugged at her earlobe. The further she got, the harder it became to slow down. She thought of all of the things she wanted to do with Jane, all of the positions she longed to try, and ways she liked to be touched. The last time anyone had touched her the way Jane had, was Jack.

"Tough my clit," Maura said, panting. Jane wrapped her fingers around Maura's buttocks, her hands held her steady until she felt the bed against her back. She clawed at Jane's skin, pulling her closer, fighting for her lips. Maura could feel Jane's fingers inside of her, filling her up. Her thumb stroked back and forth against her clit, teasing her for a moment, then disappearing, before returning again. "Ohh."

Maura lifted her hips, reaching closer, forcing Jane's hand deeper inside of her with every thrust.

"Is that okay?"

She nodded. It was more than okay. She understood with barely any words what worked. Paul's incompetence drifted off into the distance as the realisation of her fantasy came to pass. Maura pulled at Jane's shirt. She ripped the buttons apart without any due care or attention.

"Sorry," she whispered. Her words disappeared against Jane's chest. She trailed her tongue along the pale skin housed in Jane's bra. She fumbled for access to her nipple.

"Fuck it."

Struggling to stay upright enough before taking it into her mouth. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's back and pulled herself closer, sucking and nibbling. Her eyes rolled back. She sucked harder, lifting herself up against Jane, pushed her deeper inside. Jane's fingers slipped away. Maura reached down and forced her hand back between her wet lips.

"Not yet." She gasped for air, every breath came out quicker and harsher. "Faster."

Her legs shook. Her hips pushed as far up against Jane's hand as she could get. Maura's head tilted back, her eyes rolled about. She fell down against the bed, Jane's nipple abandoned. Her whole body tingled. Her heart swelled.

Jane sat over her, tangling strands of Maura's juices between her fingers, watching it coat her hands. She glanced over them. Maura stared back, mesmerised by her bodily fluids covering Jane's skin.

"I should wash up," Jane said, pressing her hands together. She lifted a leg from one side of Maura's body and slid across to the side.

Maura reached out and gripped her wrist, tugging her back towards her. "Don't."

The space between Jane's eyebrows creased together. Maura lifted Jane's fingers to her lips and slowly wrapped her mouth around each finger in turn. Sucking herself from Jane's fingers. Jane leaned down, capturing her lips in her own, sucking the juices back out from her mouth. Their tongues pressed together in battle.

"Do you feel better now?" Jane asked, lying on her back, her fingers still tangled up with Maura's between them.

"I do," Maura said, tilting her head to the side. "I take it you read the article."

"I keep it in my drawer in case I need a reminder."

Maura tugged her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. She untangled her fingers from Jane's. She felt sticky. Her dress was still pulled up around her hips, her underwear discarded somewhere on the floor.

"I need a shower," she said, sitting up and pulling her dress down around her thighs.

"Yeah," Jane said, looking across to the other side of the room.

Maura glanced at Jane. Her cheeks flushed. Their relationship had changed so quickly, so dramatically, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep up. Jane attempted to button her shirt. Maura watcher her for a moment. She wanted some privacy, yet wanted to return the favour. Her nerves seeped back into the moment.

"I should probably go," Jane said, abandoning her shirt and standing up. She tucked it around her chest and folded her arms over it.

"Oh."

Jane looked at her, hopeful, longing. "Unless you want me to stay."

"You can join me," Maura said. "For a shower."

"I'd like that," Jane said, throwing off her shirt and fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

x

The next morning, Maura woke on the wrong side of bed. She opened her eyes and the room was turned around. She sat up. Jane's legs were tangled up in the bed covers, wrapped around her own. She chewed at her bottom lip. The memory of the night before flooded her mind, causing a reaction she wasn't expecting to have so soon upon waking.

"Why is it so early?" Jane asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She smirked. "Oh yeah. I guess we didn't get much sleep last night."

"No," Maura said, leaning down and brushing her lips across Jane's. "I have to get up, I need to cook the turkey."

"The only thing I want to eat is you."

"You could," Maura said. "But your family will be here in a few hours and they wouldn't want to eat me."

"My brothers might."

"Did you think about what you just said?"

Jane groaned. "No. Why did we ask my family to come here for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I don't think either of us expected _that_ to happen _last night_."

Jane leaned in for another kiss. Maura placed her hand up to stop her. Jane just smirked and lowered her mouth, wrapping her lips around Maura's exposed nipple. She closed her eyes and ignored the voice in her head telling her it wasn't a good idea.

"We should get ready," she said, pushing Jane's shoulders back. She untangled herself and climbed out of the bed.

Jane rolled over in the bed and rested her arms around a pillow. "I'm gonna be thinking about you all day."

"You won't be the only one." Maura slipped into a bathrobe and tied it around her middle. "Go have a cold shower then help me chop some potatoes."

x

Maura sat on the couch. The turkey was in the oven, the vegetables were cooking and Angela was milling around preparing snacks.

"About time," Jane said, slouching onto the couch beside her and supping on a bottle of beer. She slid a hand across Maura's thigh.

"Not here," Maura said. She pushed her fingers away. She'd already spent the last couple of hours batting Jane's hands away, then getting dangerously close to doing the very same thing to Jane. Now that Angela, Frankie and Tommy were in the house, temptation had reached monumental proportions.

"Next time, we're not starting this the night before my Ma comes over, okay?"

"I'm never inviting your family over again," Maura said.

"Who's for mini chicken pot pies?" Angela asked, carrying a tray over to the couch. Maura accepted one and bit into it.

"Fantastic, Ma," Frankie said, taking one and sitting down in an armchair beside Jane. Tommy perched on the edge of the seat. "We watching the game?"

"That depends on whether Maura minds," Jane said. She pushed her hand down between her and Maura. She moved her fingers out across to the side of her thigh.

Maura pushed her hand away.

"Since when did you care if Maura minds if you watch the game?" Tommy asked, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

"You can watch the game." Maura stood up. "I'll go and help Angela."

"No, wait," Jane said. Maura ignored her pleas and walked into the kitchen.

x

Maura stared at Jane across the table. She shook her head briefly. When Jane's foot continued to roam across her leg, Maura parted her legs. Jane's foot moved between her thighs. She swallowed hard and plastered a smile on her face. Jane's toes reached the edge of her panties. She coughed to disguise her desire to moan.

"How's work going, Tommy?" Maura asked, pushing her thighs back together, trapping Jane's foot a couple of inches from her. Her resolve was tenable. She knew she shouldn't. She cleared her throat. "Angela said you'd been given a promotion."

"Yeah, I'm a supervisor now," he said, forking turkey into his mouth and chewing. "Means I have more time for TJ."

"Is he with his mother today?"

"Yeah, she wanted to go see her family. They're still nut jobs so I figured I'd come here and watch the game."

"Pass the apple sauce," Frankie said.

Tommy reached over and picked it up. As he pulled his arm back, his elbow collided with Maura's glass of wine, sending it flying across the table. The pale liquid soaked into the tablecloth and Jane's shirt.

"You fucking moron," Jane shouted, standing up. She pushed her chair back and shook off her arms.

Maura's eyes trailed over her shirt. The wet material did nothing to disguise the lack of bra. She pressed her lips together in an attempt to disguise the smirk. Jane caught her eye, then glanced down at her front, then back up to Maura again.

"I should change my shirt," Jane said, wrapping her arms across her chest.

"I'll help," Maura replied.

"You sit down, Maura," Angela said. "Janie can sort herself out. You've done enough work today. Bring me the shirt when you've done and I'll give it a soak."

"Bu," Jane stopped. Maura shook her head. "I'll be back in a minute."

She stared at what was left of her turkey and vegetables. The images in Maura's mind moved through her brain like an old motion picture; bare breasts, her tongue flicked across nipples, her fingers curled inside of Jane. Maura cleared her throat.

"Can somebody pass the potatoes, please?" Maura asked.

When Jane returned to the table, she tugged down a t-shirt a size too small. Maura caught her eyes. Her nipples pushed through the fabric, fighting the material for space. She licked her lips.

Jane's cell phone buzzed against the table. A moment later, Maura's followed suit.

"Thank God for that," Jane said, picking her phone up. "Rizzoli."

"Isles," Maura said, doing the same.

After a brief conversation, Jane stood up. "Sorry, Ma, gotta go. There's a case."

"Can't someone else deal with it? It's Thanksgiving. We didn't get to say what we were thankful for."

"I'm thankful for you," Jane said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, Angela," Maura said. "I'm needed, too. Thank you for coming."

"I'll come with you," Frankie said, standing up.

"No!" Jane recomposed herself. "Maura and I will be done in a couple hours. No point everyone having their day ruined. Drink beer, watch the reruns of the game. Help Ma with the washing up. You can thank me for it."

"Shotgun I'm not doing the washing up," Tommy shouted, holding his hands up. Frankie groaned.

"Will you come back?" Angela asked.

"Course we'll come back," Jane said. "It's Maura's house."

Maura picked up her jacket and car keys from the table and walked out into the garage. She waited by the door, until Jane had joined her.

"Close the door," she said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

Maura pushed the door shut and stepped towards Jane. She slipped both hands around Jane's cheeks and pressed her lips against hers. Forcing her backwards. Jane collided with the door. Maura pressed her thigh between her legs as she tugged and chewed at her bottom lip.

"God, what are you doing to me," Jane said, groaning loudly.

Maura planted a hand across her mouth. "Shh."

"We've gotta go, why are you doing this now?"

"We have time," Maura said, reaching down and unbuttoning Jane's jeans. She tugged them around her thighs.

"Wait," Jane said, scooting across the floor. Her jeans constricted the movement of her legs. "You know I'm not good at being quiet, the further away from the door the better." She moved around to the other side of the garage.

Maura leaned against Jane, thrusting her fingers deep inside of her already soaking wet opening. She pushed her back, forcing her to lie against the hood of the car. Jane lifted a leg, wrapping it around Maura's back as she curled her fingers up inside of her.

"Want dessert?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows.

She smiled and unfurled her fingers, licking off the excess of Jane's juices. She slid her hand up under Jane's shirt, guiding her fingers across to her already hard nipples. The only thing she wanted was dessert. She wrapped her other hand around the back of Jane's thighs. She licked slowly, lapping up the juice coating Jane's coarse hairs. The closer she got, the more her own panties were soaked through. She slid her tongue in through the gap, then back out again. Moving it up across her clit, sucking and nibbling, trailing her mouth across every inch of skin. Jane's fingers wrapped around her hair, tugging it gently, pulling her closer.

In all of the places she'd opted to have sex, her garage on the hood of the car was not one of them. It was strangely exhilarating. Maura moved quickly, then slowed, then sped up again, slowing down once more.

"Stop that," Jane said, gripping even tighter against her hair. "Just get it over with."

She raked her nails across Jane's thigh. The sound that escaped her lips caused more reaction than Maura had anticipated. She did it again, listening to the sound of Jane's moans until she couldn't take it any longer.

They didn't have time for it to take much longer. Resisting the urge to check her phone, Maura removed her hand from Jane's nipple and reached under her skirt. She was too far gone to leave herself untouched. If she didn't do something about it, Jane would be the only one able to cope with the crime scene. She didn't think it fair on the victim to not arrive with her A game. She pushing her panties aside and trailing the tips of her fingers over her own clit. She sucked harder on Jane's, emulating every action of her tongue with her own fingers. Her breathing became harder, her mouth ached, but she persevered.

Every response she got pushed Maura on. She longed to hear the sound of Jane's orgasm, though knew deep down that even if she reached those dizzying heights, it was too dangerous to scream out. Jane's hips shook against her, then slacked. A bare squeak escaped her mouth. Once it was over, she gasped, desperately attempting to breath in the air around her. The loudest sound she'd made since Maura had begun.

Maura stumbled back, landing on the ground. She continued to rub her clit, fighting the urge to go faster, as she allowed her excitement to heighten just a little more. Jane licked her lips, watching from the hood of the car.

"I need to watch you do that more often," Jane said. "Want some help?"

"No, time," Maura whispered, her eyes rolled back and she rubbed her hand across her clit again; harder, faster. When her body tensed, then relaxed, she moved it further, trying to capture any final remaining moments until she dropped her hand to the floor.

"Maybe next time," Jane said, standing up. She pulled her underwear up, followed by her jeans and buttoned them. Then she reached a hand out to Maura and helped her to her feet. She trailed her hands down Maura's hips, tugging her dress back down around her legs. "That's the only dessert I want next Thanksgiving."

"We should go," Maura said.

"Don't you think we should clean up a bit first?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head. "I left my purse in the house. I don't have anything. There's some air freshener in the car?"

"Guess air freshener will have to do."

* * *

 _ **The End! No more. Finished. That's all folks!**_


End file.
